powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tensou Sentai Rokuseiger
Tensou Sentai Rokuseiger (天装戦隊ゴ星のイジャー, Tensō Sentai Rokuseijā, translated as Heavenly Armament Squadron Six-Starger) is the name for a Sentai series created by Kamigami. Its theme is a trading card/angel motif. Plot In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called Rokusei World, there are beings called Rokusei Angels. They have super powers that humans do not have, called Rokusei Power. Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Rokusei Angels use a passage called the Tower of Heaven in order to travel between the surface and Rokusei World. However, a group of enemy invaders, called the Warstar invade Earth and destroys the Tower of Heaven. With the Tower destroyed, the Rokusei Angels are unable to reach the surface. With no Rokusei Angels, the Earth will be destroyed by these invaders. However, 6 young and immature Rokusei Angels, while in disguise, were visiting the human world before the invasion and rise up against the demons to protect the Earth. They are the heroes, the Rokuseigers! Characters Rokuseigers :Main article: Rokuseigers Other Heroes Allies *Master Head *Datas *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchirou Amachi Evil Forces There are three sets of villains in Rokuseiger. Though all three have different origins and background, the groups use the Bug Soldiers and Enlargement Bugs in their arsenal, and Messiah is a member of each group taking on different disguises. *'Messiah' **'Enlargement Bugs' ***'Bug King' **'Bug Soldiers' Warstar *'Planet King' *'Meteor' *'Comet' *'Supernova' *'Morning Star' *Insect Monsters Cryptids *'Blob' *'Bigfoot' *'Chupacabra' *Minor Cryptids Robot Empire *'10-sai' *'Agent' *'Cyborg' *Battlebots Arsenal Transformation Devices *Rokusei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder for use with Rokusei Cards *Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular for use with Rokusei Cards Multi-Use Devices * Rokusei Cards (stored in Rokusei Buckle) Sidearms *Rokusei Blaster for use with Rokusei Head Units *Knight Laser for use with Vulcan Head Unit *Rokusword for use in Miracle mode Team Blaster and Individual Weapons *Rokusei Buster◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Sky Buster ◆◆ ***Sky Sword ◆ ***Sky Shot ◆ **Land Buster ◆◆ ***Land Axe ◆ ***Land Claw ◆ **Sea Buster ◆◆ ***Sea Bow ◆ ***Sea Lance ◆ Mecha Rokusei Machine System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ◇ combo-assist zord, ● other, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Ground Hyper Rokusei Great ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◆❖❖◇● **Hyper Rokusei Great ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◇● ***Rokusei Great ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ****Dragon Head Unit ► Rokusei Dragon ◆ ****Phoenix Head Unit ► Rokusei Phoenix ◆ ****Snake Head Unit ► Rokusei Snake ◆ ****Tiger Head Unit ► Rokusei Tiger ◆ ****Shark Head Unit ► Rokusei Shark ◆ ****Porpoise Head Unit ► Rokusei Porpoise ◆ ***Sky Brothers ❖❖❖/❖❖❖ ****Hawk Head Unit ❖/❖ ****Pterodactyl Head Unit ❖/❖ ****Crow Head Unit ❖/❖ ***Land Brothers ❖❖❖/❖❖❖ ****Stag Beetle Head Unit ❖/❖ ****Tyrannosaurus Head Unit ❖/❖ ****Rhino Head Unit ❖/❖ ***Sea Brothers ❖❖❖/❖❖❖ ****Manta Ray Head Unit ❖/❖ ****Hammershark Head Unit ❖/❖ ****Sawshark Head Unit ❖/❖ ***Mystic Datas Hyper ●◇❖❖ ****Datas Hyper●◇ *****Datas ● *****Hyper Head Unit ◇ ****Mystic Brothers ❖❖ *****Mystic Runner ❖ *****Egg Head Unit ❖ **Rokusei Ground ◆❖❖ ***Knight Brothers ◆❖❖ ****Groundion Head Unit ► Rokusei Groundion ◆ ****Sealeon Head Unit ► Rokusei Sealeon ❖ ****Skyon Head Unit ► Rokusei Skyon ❖ *Exotic Brothers ❖❖❖❖ *Rokusei Wonder ❖❖❖❖❖❖ ** Eagle Head Unit ► Rokusei Eagle ❖ ** Beetle Head Unit ► Rokusei Beetle ❖ ** Crocodile Head Unit ► Rokusei Crocodile ❖ ** Elephant Head Unit ► Rokusei Elephant ❖ ** Dolphin Head Unit ► Rokusei Dolphin ❖ ** Lobster Head Unit ► Rokusei Lobster ❖ * Rokusei Miracle ✶/◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Miracle Dragon Head Unit ◆ **Miracle Phoenix Head Unit ◆ **Miracle Snake Head Unit ◆ **Miracle Tiger Head Unit ◆ **Miracle Shark Head Unit ◆ **Miracle Porpoise Head Unit ◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Sea Rokusei Great ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Land Rokusei Great ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Sky Rokusei Great ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Exotic Rokusei Great ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ❖❖❖❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Mystic Rokusei Great ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Miracle Rokusei Great ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Wonder Rokusei Great ❖◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Sky-Land-Sea Rokusei Great ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ Category:Series Category:Super Sentai